Miracles
by cinderella9056
Summary: The Commission wants Robin to marry her grandfather's second in charge and she hates him but if she don't marry him they will kill her. Her grandfather gets a hold of Jason, Carly and Sonny and her grandfather tells them Robin will die and the last thing he said to her really was the last thing because she chooses to die. What can Jason do to save her and will she let him? Review
1. Chapter 1

MIRACLES

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2001 before Sonny knew that Carly had betrayed him and Liz and Jason were just friends

CHAPTER ONE

Giovanni Soltini needed help, he didn't know what to do, his granddaughter was unhappy still. She still loved Jason Morgan and she was running herself ragged trying to pay her own way and not letting Giovanni help her. Damn Jason Morgan for what he had put Robin through and she still loved him.

Giovanni wished that his wife Filomena was here to guide him in what to do, he couldn't let the Commission force her to marry his second in command Drago Bonsanto, that would be a disaster, the minute that Drago tried to do something that displeased Robin she would kill him. She had held a knife to Dragos' throat when he started to fondle her butt and if he tried to go further she would most likely cut his throat for him, she hated him that much. The Commission didn't understand that Robin would rather die than be told to marry Drago and the fact was she still loved Jason Morgan and would not consent to the marriage and they would have to force her to marry Drago and then she would just tell the pastor no she would rather die than marry him

He found a way around it though and they were waiting in his office. He walked toward his office and ran into his granddaughter and stopped for a minute and told her he had a meeting and he would need her later. He wanted to talk to who was in his office alone first then he would send for her. So Robin went on with what she had been going to do which her grandfather would not like. She was going to rig Drago's car and a little fire was going to spark when he put the key in the car and when it blew up maybe that would get the picture across to Drago and the Commissions minds that she was not going to marry him under any circumstances. She just wouldn't do it, she knew what love was and she was not going to settle for anything else. She had loved Stone and she was his everything and then came along Jason and she thought she was his everything like he had been hers but she wasn't and that lesson was hard to learn but that was the past and she knew she still loved him even though he had moved on quickly from their relationship to Carly the woman who had destroyed their relationship to begin with, how could he have moved on with that tramp, she was a manipulative bitch and used her child to get what she wanted, then when she slept with Sonny she proved what she was and you would think that Jason would have forgiven her for telling AJ the truth but no not Jason, he moved on to a teenager Liz Webber talk about robbing the cradle what the hell did he see in a teenager, and all Robin did was cry herself to sleep missing him holding her, making love to her, talking to her, she missed everything about him and who he used to be before Carly got her hooks into him and changed him.

She knew the Commission was going to meet soon and they were going to order her marriage, she always thought that her husband and father of her child would be Jason, she wished for him for so long and she still did. She still remembered everything good and bad about their relationship and even though the bad there seemed to be more of she had loved him with everything in her. Oh well she had to get busy instead of daydreaming about everything that happened in Port Charles and on the bridge where he had destroyed and shattered her with his words. He had promised to never hurt her, he had promised a life together and he lied. He chose them. Carly had won. Robin had left her home and hadn't been back in two years, two long years without her family and friends if she still had any there after what she had done. Lying to the people that had been her family and friends for what, for Jason. She had loved him she had thought he was her soul mate well I guess not.

She better get to work she had a lot to get done and Orlando Greco would send out a search party looking for her.

Meanwhile Giovanni Soltini walked into his office and saw Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos sitting there waiting for him. He walked into the room and around to his desk. They stand up and bow as is the costume when greeting one of the members of the Commission. He sits down and motions for them to also sit down. "I asked you to come because I was curious. I would like to know what your relationship with Robin Scorpio was like before she told AJ Quartermaine the truth about the paternity of Michael, Jason."

"Why would you want to know that?" Carly said, "That is long over and best kept that way Saint Robin is out of our lives and she should stay that way she betrayed Jason."

"You would know all about betrayal wouldn't you Mrs. Corinthos since you have been talking to the FBI about getting Mr. Corinthos here out of the mob. Can you forgive her Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan of course you will so why do you two have a problem forgiving Robin Scorpio. Real nice words you said to her on your bridge, Morgan. You destroyed her and you had promised to never hurt her and you are the one who hurt her the worst. Not even Stone's death had done what your words did. I hope you three are happy having destroyed such a gentle, loving, kind person. She was sick did she tell you when you were together she lost twenty pounds from your neglect and having to deal with Carly here, didn't you think of her and her health when you brought Carly into her life, she got sick and neither of you two noticed. Corinthos who professed to be her big brother, her family but doesn't know what the words mean and Morgan the man who professed to love her. Is Carly that good in bed that Robin didn't mean anything to you? I hope you said all you needed to say to Robin Scorpio because you know who Drago Bonsanto is?"

"Yes." Jason and Sonny said feeling chastised.

"Well the Commission is ordering Robin Soltini Scorpio to marry him in the next meeting or they will kill her and she will not marry him, so I hope you all said everything you wanted to her because in two weeks she dies and the hell of it is she knows it. She is my granddaughter and I don't want her to die but she will so I hope you all are happy that you killed her emotionally and now she will die because as she once said I would rather die than marry him. So Morgan the words that you uttered to her on your bridge will come true you will never see her face again. Are you happy now Morgan? You got your wish. She will die in two weeks. Mr. Corinthos now she will be joining Stone and he will despise you because you didn't protect her, the one thing on his death bed that he asked for was for you to love her and protect her. And you Mrs. Corinthos you should be happy, the person that you hated the most is going to die and you will never have to worry about her again, isn't that what you always wanted. Well at least she will get to spend some time with her family because they are coming in to say goodbye to her. They were told last night that she was going to die and they jumped on a plane and are due here within a few hours to say goodbye to her. And it is all because of you three and her protecting you three that this is happening. I hope you three are happy. Now if you will excuse me I would like to spend the remaining time that she has with her."

"Sir why did you bring us here? So that we can feel devastated ourselves. Isn't there anything that can be done?" Carly asked.

"Robin is not protected under any organization because you cast her out and she is not my blood granddaughter which has never mattered to me but it does to the Commission and they are going by the book on this one. She would have to be under the protection of some organization and it can't be mine."

Jason asks, "Can't she marry into an organization?"

"Yes she could but it is a little late now. Where would we find someone in the organization who she could marry?"

"And she would be protected? She won't die?" Carly asked.

"Yes, under that organization she could if he was high enough up and no she would not die."

"Well what about Jason, he is 2nd in charge and they were a couple before I destroyed that and they could get married." Carly suggested, she didn't want Robin to die. She didn't really want Jason with Robin though but she would learn to live with it.

"Yes that would work if Jason would be willing to do that and he would have to realize there would be no divorce."

"That's fine with me." Jason said "I will marry Robin."

"Alright, I will get her in here and you can tell her yourself."

Let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

MIRACLES

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2001 before Sonny knew that Carly had betrayed him and Liz and Jason were just friends

CHAPTER TWO

Just as Giovanni Soltini was about to send for Robin there was an explosion and Giovanni Soltini knew it had to be Robin doing something to Drago or something Drago owned.

Sonny and Jason get out of their chairs intent on doing something they both take out their guns and get ready to leave the room when Giovanni says, "Put the guns away, it is fine. Robin most likely did something to Drago probably his car. He will come in and demand to know where Robin is and then when he finds out she isn't here he will go look for her and unfortunate for him he may find her."

"Why unfortunate for him?"

"The last time that Drago made her mad by fondling her butt she held a knife to his throat and told him he was not to touch her again or she would cut his throat for him."

"Does he know she wouldn't really do it?" Carly asked stunned that Robin would do that.

"Carly, my granddaughter would cut his throat and it wouldn't bother her not one bit, she would just go on with her life. I don't want her to live with killing Drago even though she hates him enough to go thru with it. This is one reason she needs protection." Giovanni said. He picks up the phone and calls his granddaughter and asks her to join him in his office.

Several minutes later the door opens and a shocked Robin stands there wondering what Jason, Sonny and Carly were doing there. Giovanni knew she needed a minute to take in the fact that they were really there.

"What the hell is going on? What are they doing here?" Robin exclaims.

"Come in and shut the door and have a seat and you will find out." Giovanni tells his granddaughter.

So Robin comes in and sits down next to Jason since there was no other chairs except next to him and Giovanni gets in his small fridge behind his desk and pulls out his granddaughters favorite fruit drink and hands it to her. She thanks him and takes a couple drinks thinking trying to figure out why Sonny, Carly and Jason were there.

Giovanni knew his granddaughter needed a minute to process and figure out why they were here. "Okay now why are they here? Are they here to tell me goodbye?"

"I asked them to come here to tell them about Drago and that you were going to die and to tell them they were to blame for you going to die because you refused to marry Drago and the Commission was going to order your marriage and you would refuse to marry him and your refusal to marry him would mean that the Commission would have to order a hit on you for refusing to obey a Commission order. I asked them if the last words they spoke to you was all they wanted to say to you because you were about to die and your family was coming to say goodbye to you. Carly asked if there wasn't anything that could be done to save your life which I am sure shocks you Robin but she did. As I told Carly and of course Jason and Sonny that you couldn't be protected under my organization because you are not a Soltini by blood and you weren't protected under anyone else's organization you would die. Jason then asked if you could marry into an organization. I told him yes but it was a little late now and who could we find to marry you. Carly suggested Jason marry you and Jason agreed so you now have a choice you can marry Jason and live or you can refuse to marry Drago and die. You need to remember that there are a lot of people that count on you being alive. You just found Anna and she would be devastated if you die as would Aiden, Ryan, Alex, Dimitri and the rest of them including Mac, Maxie and Georgie and all these people need you."

Just as Robin was about to say something Drago burst in intent on getting to Robin and killing her for blowing up his car. It hadn't just caught fire it had blown up and he knew Robin was responsible. Robin stands up as Jason comes to her side ready to take on Drago who was a little bigger than he was. Robin steps forward though and kicks him in the groin and takes out a knife and holds it at his throat. "Drago, get out of this office right now or I will kill you, and don't think I won't because you know I will. You stay the hell away from me and you will live but if you grab me again and try to force yourself on me I will kill you not just your car and you will never have me. I will never marry you, luckily I won't have to. Now get out." Robin cuts his throat making him bleed but not severly.

Drago knows she means business runs out the door as fast as he can with his groin killing him.

Robin sits down and takes a drink of her juice and four people wonder if she will agree to marry Jason. "I know all of you think I should just say yes to marry Jason because of Drago but I can't do that not after what happened when Jason and I were together last time. Jason put me last as a priority everyone was before me Carly, Michael, Sonny, the organization everything and I would rather die than be last with my husband, or have him cheat on me, physically or emotionally cheat on me, I need to know I will be a priority with you Jason, I need to know that you won't cheat on me again, I need to know that you will respect me, care about me enough to treat me better than you did, you neglected me and I lost weight, I was stressed and I got sick, and you never noticed. I need to know that I will be first that you will be faithful to me and that I will matter to you."

"Robin, I know I screwed up last time and I won't do that again. I will not neglect you, I will be with you and only you, I will not cheat on you ever, I will put you first, I loved you last time and lost you which I never meant to do, all I meant to do is love you. The night on the bridge I was angry and said things I should never have said but in my anger I did and I hurt you but I never thought you would go behind my back and do that and so I lashed out and said things I should not have said and did not mean. You left and I have waited and wondered if you were ever going to come home again. You have always been my best friend and the woman I loved all rolled into one and I hope you will be again. Give me a chance to treat you like the most precious woman that you have always been to me. To prove I can be emotionally and physically faithful. WE can have it all back again Robin if you just say yes to marry me. How am I supposed to find North if my north is dead? Will you marry me and live so we can get it right this time?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
